The Journey to You
by bookworm2229
Summary: Annabeth's journey on the Argo 11 to the Roman camp. Includes Romance, adventure, and more. It also includes before the journey sets sail and the reuniting of Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy stood at the edge of Camp Half-Blood by Thalia's Pine tree.

Annabeth looked to him, excitement and love written all over her expression, "Percy!" She ran towards him, not believing her eyes.

She reached him, and grabbed him, holding his body close to hers.

"I thought I would never see you again." She backed away from him and looked at him.

He was confused, she could tell by the expression on his face, "What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?" Percy asked.

Annabeth's face fell, "I'm Annabeth, Percy. I'm your girlfriend."

Percy shook his head, "No, Aliza is my girlfriend. She's from the Roman camp."

A girl with brown hair with blonde highlights stepped out from behind him. Her green eyes sparkled when she looked at Percy.

"B-but I'm your girlfriend." Annabeth stammered.

"Well, you're not anymore." Percy looked at Annabeth with a blank expression on his face, "I don't even remember you."

Percy turned to Aliza and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Annabeth winced. It felt as if Percy had just poured lemon juice on an open wound in her heart.

"I love you." Aliza said in a silky voice.

"I love you more." Percy said leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Annabeth woke up in a cold sweat, screaming her head off.

"Annabeth, shut up!" One of her siblings yelled at her.

She stopped screaming and drew in a few shaky breaths. She focused on her breathing and nothing else.

All her groggy siblings looked at her waiting for an apology or an explanation.

"I gotta go." Annabeth kicked off the covers and slipped on her shoes.

She went to the door, looked at her siblings again, and left the cabin.

She started to run, not sure where she was going. The wind whistled in her ears, and her eyes were blinded by her tears.

The night was still dark, still five hours until sunrise.

Annabeth slowed her pace and wiped her tears away, trying to see where she had run to.

Cabin 3.

She stepped inside and let her feelings melt away.

Percy's cabin was as he had left it. The bed was made and everything was well kept.

She walked over to the board where he had all his photos hanging. There were photos of him and Grover, photos of his mother, a photo of his father, but mostly there were photos of Annabeth and him.

Photos of them training, photos of them smiling, photos of them smiling, but Annabeth's favorite was the one of them kissing underwater.

The nymphs had taken that photo when they had been in the water.

It had probably been the best underwater kiss of all time.

Annabeth smiled at the memory, and then took the photo off the wall. She looked at it and then held it close to her heart.

She sat down on Percy's bed and looked at the picture in more detail.

The way Percy held her, the way they kissed, the air bubbles floating all around them, the way you could tell that Annabeth was smiling through the kiss.

She sighed and lied down on Percy's bed. It smelt so much like him that Annabeth felt at peace, and she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A blinding light shone through Annabeth's eyelids, causing her to stir. Another flash was all it took to arise Annabeth from her sleep.

She bolted up, her fists ready to defend herself.

"Whoa!" He yelled backing away.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, hopefully.

"No. It's just me, Jason." He sat down on the bed next to her.

Annabeth rubbed her eyes. She was in Percy's cabin. How did she get here?

Then the terrible memories of last night came flooding back to her. The dream. The kisses. The running. The crying. The photo.

"The photo!" Annabeth yelled out loud.

"What?" Jason asked.

"The photo of me and Percy! Where is it?" Annabeth got out of the bed, Jason following the suit.

She took all of the covers off the bed and searched for it.

"Where is it?" Annabeth said in a more panicked manner than before.

"Annabeth." Jason said.

"Where did it go?" Annabeth asked herself ignoring Jason.

"Annabeth." Jason repeated.

"How could I be so stupid? I probably just lost the best picture ever!" Annabeth practically yelled at herself.

"Annabeth!" Jason yelled grabbing a shaking Annabeth by the shoulders.

Annabeth was on the verge of breaking down. She drew in a few shaky breaths and then looked at Jason.

"Is this it?" Jason held the photo in his hand.

Annabeth nodded excitedly and snatched it out of his grip, "Thank you."

"No problem." Jason said taking a step back from her.

Annabeth looked at the photo, which now had a few creases along the edges. It wasn't that damaged.

Annabeth looked at Jason again, "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Well, you missed breakfast and cabin inspection. You also missed archery with Chiron and winged horseback riding." Jason told her.

"Oh my gods! It's one o-clock! I slept until one o-clock!" Annabeth practically screamed.

"It's actually 1:45." Jason told her.

"But that means I have to get ready for the day, that usually takes 15 minutes." Annabeth said more to herself than to Jason.

"Well, then I'll see you at 2:00." Jason told her.

"2:00?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, we have to finish the Argo 11…..it's almost done." Jason reminded her.

Annabeth slapped her palm to her forehead, "That's right." She paused, "Sorry, I'm just not thinking straight."

"Is it Percy?" Jason asked quietly.

She nodded. That's all she could do to prevent herself from breaking down right in front of Jason.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Annabeth said sitting down on the bed.

"C'mon, that's what friends are for. To talk about things." Jason sat down next to her.

Annabeth sighed, "I had a dream." She paused biting her lower lip, "In my dream, Percy was back here and he didn't even remember me. He had a new girlfriend from the Roman camp and he loved her more than he ever loved me."

Annabeth left out the part about the kissing.

Jason sighed, "That's not going to happen."

"But what if it does?" Annabeth asked looking Jason in the eye, "What if he doesn't even remember me?"

"He will. Juno…I mean Hera will give him back his memories. I'm already beginning to get them back." He paused, "I remember my friends Hazel and Bobby, and a girl named Reyna…"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Annabeth asked.

He bit his lip, "I'm not sure. I hope not...I am dating Piper now"

"You don't want Reyna to get mad at you." Annabeth said more as a statement than a question.

He looked at her, "How did you-"

"Lucky guess." Annabeth shrugged.

Jason cleared his throat, "I better be going, it's 1:50."

Annabeth nodded.

"Oh, and Annabeth?" Jason said turning to her in the doorframe.

"Yeah?"

"Take a look at Percy's photo wall. There's a new addition." And with that, Jason turns and leaves the cabin.

Annabeth gets up, the photo in hand, and walks over to the wall.

A new photo of Annabeth is now hanging up. It's a picture of her sleeping in Percy's bed, holding the picture in her hand.

Annabeth smiled and put the photo back on the wall.

Now at least she knew what that flash had been.

She looked over the wall again, a huge smile on her face.

She looked at a photo of Percy smiling, and kissed it.

"I'll be there soon, Percy"

* * *

**Please feel free to leave comments. I'm putting a lot of effort into this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is the main sail complete yet?" Leo asked a daughter of Hebe, who was working on the main sail.

"Almost. Just a few more stitches and I'll have it ready to go." The girl told him.

Leo nodded and went back onto the ship to help his siblings with the final construction.

Annabeth jogged towards the ship, she was late.

She had tried her best to hurry, but she couldn't get ready fast enough. It was 2:15, which meant they still had an hour and forty-five minutes to work on the ship.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Piper waved from her spot on the ship.

Annabeth waved back and then walked up the gangplank of the ship.

Piper came over to her, "It's looking good, isn't it?"

Annabeth nodded, "It's great. We only have to get the sails set up and put on Festus' head."

Piper nodded and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Leo might get upset when we put the head on, so just be warned. It's still a soft spot for him."

Annabeth nodded and went to go find Leo.

"Hey, Leo." Annabeth said as she approached him.

"Hi." He said, momentarily distracted with the ship.

"Are you ready to put on Festus' head?" Annabeth asked.

He froze, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Want me to go get him?" Annabeth asked him.

"No. That's okay. I'll go get his head." Leo ran off the ship towards Bunker 9.

Annabeth sighed and looked at the ship. At this rate, they might be able to leave in a day or two days.

"Demigods!" Chiron's loud, deep voice boomed as he approached the ship.

Everyone stopped working and turned to him.

"As you all know, the summer solstice is coming up and we need to get this ship going by tomorrow." Chiron paused, "That is all." He turned and galloped away.

Everyone proceeded to work, quicker than before.

Annabeth's heart was beating hard and fast now, she was going to see Percy again.

Leo returned with the head and went to the front of the ship. Jason and Piper followed him.

They fastened it on and Jason patted Leo on the back, "It's perfect."

"Annabeth!" A familiar voice called to her from the ground.

"Thalia!" Annabeth called back to her, running off the ship to greet her.

She hugged her old friend and then backed away, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to wish you guys good luck before you left. I couldn't just let you leave without saying goodbye." Thalia explained.

"Thalia!" Jason said coming to greet his sister.

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I had to say goodbye before you left." She told him.

He nodded, "Are you going to stay tonight?"

"I might." She said nodding.

"C'mon, let me show you around." Jason said leading her towards the ship.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Annabeth. It was 5:30 when she received an urgent message that she had to go to the Big House right away.

She dropped everything she was doing and ran to the Big House like her life depended on it.

Chiron was waiting for her, a phone in his hand.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked out of breath.

"It's for you." Chiron held out the phone and Annabeth took it from him.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked into the phone.

"Annabeth! It's Mrs. Jackson."

"Oh, hi, Sally." Annabeth said, relieved.

"It's Percy, Annabeth. He called me today. He said that he was on a quest and that he was okay."

Annabeth stiffened, "Did you trace where he called you from?"

"Yes. He's in Alaska." Sally said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Alaska?" Annabeth said confused.

"Yes, but the important thing is that he is okay, right?"

Annabeth didn't answer for a moment. Why was Percy in Alaska? What quest had he been talking about?

"Annabeth?" Sally asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm here. Yes, that's the important thing. He's okay."

"Oh, well I have to go dear, be safe."

Annabeth smiled, she was acting like her mom, "Okay, I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Chiron looked at her patiently as she hung up the phone.

"Percy is in Alaska. Or was in Alaska." Annabeth told him, "We need to leave for the Roman camp tomorrow. "

Chiron nodded and said, "I'll tell everyone at dinner."

Annabeth nodded and went to go find Leo, Piper, and Jason.

* * *

They sat on Fireworks beach, discussing what message to send to the Roman Camp.

"We don't want them to think that we are attacking them." Annabeth said to the others.

"We should send a holographic scroll." Piper suggested.

"Yeah, I could hook you up with one of them." Leo said proudly, seeing that he invented the holographic scrolls.

"What should it say?" Jason asked.

"I think that we should paint a giant message at the bottom of the hull. It could say 'WASSUP?' with a huge smiley face." Leo said with a large grin.

"No. I don't think that the Romans have a sense of humor. Right, Jason?" Annabeth asked.

"Right. They wouldn't find that the most pleasant message. They would probably attack." Jason told Leo.

"I still say we do it." Leo said.

"No!" Piper, Jason, and Annabeth said in unison.

Annabeth realized that her head was spinning, "I'll see you guys in the morning. I don't feel so well."

They exchanged their goodbyes and Annabeth headed back towards the cabins.

She found herself going to Percy's cabin instead of her own. She didn't care, she'd sleep there again.

She entered the cabin and quickly found herself sleeping in the bed.

* * *

Her dream was worse than the one she had the night before. She dreamed about the encounter she had had the month before with her mother.

The gift. The horror. Her mother.

She woke up in a cold sweat. She promised herself then that she wouldn't tell anyone about the gift. Not even Percy.

She readjusted herself in bed and fell back to sleep with sweet dreams about Percy.

* * *

**I know this isn't the most exciting chapter, but I was kind of having some writer's block. The phone call to Sally happened in "The Son of Neptune" in case you forgot. And in "The Mark of Athena" they talk about sending the holographic scroll and about the gift. Okay, I hoped you enjoyed. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY ! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun wasn't even up yet when Annabeth walked up the gangplank to the ship.

The air was humid and there where soft songs coming from the birds in the forest.

Jason and Piper where already on board, talking softly to each other. Annabeth wondered what they were talking about, but didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

She headed under the ship to the cabins.

There were a total of six cabins and one bathroom, or as sailors call it, the head.

Leo's original plans for the ship was to have seven cabins, one for each person, but that changed when he realized they needed somewhere to do their business.

Annabeth pointed out that someone would be manning the ship at all times and they wouldn't all need to sleep at the same time. She also pointed out that she and Percy could share a cabin, if necessary.

She went into the first cabin on the right and put her stuff in it.

She looked around the room; it had come out pretty good. The walls were made with wood, but were painted different shades of the sea. There was a dresser, a nightstand, and a queen sized bed.

Annabeth took the picture of herself sleeping in Percy's bed and hung it on the wall. She would have to show Percy it.

She left the cabin and headed to the upper deck. Leo was beginning the pre-sail preparations. He set up the main sail and then got to work on the flying mechanism.

Chiron wheeled himself aboard the ship in his magical wheelchair.

"Leo, there is a phone call for you." He told him.

"Phone call? Me?" Leo reluctantly walked over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Leo said into the phone.

"No it's not ready. It won't be able to get there in time."

Annabeth heard a voice saying something to Leo.

"I'm sorry. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Leo hung up the phone.

Everyone waited patiently for Leo to tell them who called him and what had happened.

"The Roman Camp is about to have a little war. Tyson just called asking for our assistance." Leo told them.

"Well then why don't we go help?" Annabeth asked.

"The ship isn't ready. It may look set and ready to go, but it's not. The flying mechanism isn't completed. We still have to finish it, test run it, fix it if it doesn't work, and then we can leave. That could take at least six hours." Leo explained.

"Six hours? It will be 11:00 by then! It's going to take at least 12 hours to get there!" Annabeth lost it.

"Calm down, Annabeth." Chiron told her.

She shook her head and ran off the ship.

Chiron sighed, "Teenagers."

* * *

Annabeth walked along the shore at Fireworks Beach, trying to calm down.

Percy would be fine, she knew that, but she just wanted to get there.

She looked around the beach and sighed. She and Percy wouldn't even be able to spend the fourth of July here. They weren't even going to be able to enjoy their first July 4th as a couple.

The sand squished under Annabeth's bare feet as she continued walking. She walked for a while before she began to become tired.

She sat down on the warm sand and watched the waves roll in and out.

Somebody came and sat down next to her, "It's beautiful isn't it."

Annabeth nodded, "It is." She paused, "If only Percy were here to enjoy it."

Thalia sighed, "You'll see him in a couple of hours."

"That's not soon enough." Annabeth sighed, "What if he doesn't even remember me? What if he found someone else that he loves more."

Thalia became angry, "You've known each other for years now! He's always had a crush on you, and now that you're his, how could he possibly forget you? He loves you, Annabeth."

Annabeth stayed quiet a moment.

"But Hera-" Annabeth started.

Thalia interrupted her, "Don't even start to talk to me about that witch. She may have erased his memories, but she didn't erase his heart. He'll love you always."

Annabeth sighed and leaned on her friend's shoulder.

_Or at least until he finds out about my curse. _She thought staring into the blinding sun.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update the story. I was having some serious writer's block and I probably edited this chapter like 100 times. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter in the story! ;)**

**P.S. Every Monday I will be posting a chapter. Happy reading! See you next week!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Leo sighed, the flying mechanism kept breaking down. It had to be absolutely perfect if they were going to leave that day.

Leo put down his tools and headed back to his cabin to see if any of his siblings could help him out.

"Hello?" He walked into the cabin, "Anyone here?"

No one was there.

"Great, just great." Leo sighed sitting down on his bed.

Leo wiped some sweat off of his forehead, leaving a long line on grease on it.

"Leo?" Annabeth walked into Cabin 9.

"Hey, Annabeth." Leo sounded depressed.

"Your siblings went to archery." She told him.

He nodded, "I really needed some help with the flying mechanism though."

"I could help you." She told him.

He laughed, "You?"

"Yes, me. I _am_ the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. "

"And battle strategy…" Leo added.

"Exactly. We are building a war ship. I should be able to help you."

Leo bit his lip, "Okay, but if you break my ship, you're dead."

"Are you going to kill me?" Annabeth asked jokingly.

"If you break my ship, I just might." Leo told her.

"Are you forgetting who is the child of the goddess of wisdom and _battle strategy_? I would kill you before you could even touch me."

"You sound so sure of that."

"I am."

"Then let's fight." Leo suggested.

"We fix the ship, then we fight." Annabeth told him.

"Deal."

* * *

"Leo, there's nothing wrong with the flying mechanism. It just needs to have enough charge to work." Annabeth told Leo.

"But it's fully charged." Leo protested.

Annabeth shook her head, "You need a bigger source of electricity."

"And where would we find this so-called bigger source of electricity?" Leo asked.

"Jupiter." Annabeth told him.

"Jupiter? We can't even get this thing off the ground, how are we going to fly to Jupiter?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Not Jupiter the planet. We need Jason's dad."

"Zeus?" Leo asked, not familiar with the Roman gods.

Annabeth nodded.

"I'll go find Jason." Leo went to the lower deck.

"Jason? You down here?" Leo asked.

Jason came out of a cabin, "What's up?"

"We need your help."

* * *

"Dad, please." Jason begged.

Thunder rumbled in response.

"Stubborn Romans." Jason said quietly.

Jupiter must have heard him and a lightning bolt shot from the sky, headed towards Jason.

He jumped out of the way and the bolt hit the flying mechanism instead.

Now fully charged, the war ship rose a couple feet off the ground.

"Thanks, Dad." Jason grumbled.

Thunder rumbled again as if to say 'No problem.'

"Now let's get this puppy on the road!" Leo yelled.

* * *

They were all there. Chiron, Thalia, Malcolm, Conner, Travis, Mr.D, and the rest of the camp.

Annabeth waved to all of her cousins and siblings and friends down below, "We'll see you all soon!"

"Ready, Leo?" Jason asked.

"As ever."

Leo lifted the ship high above the clouds and they sailed off to the Roman Camp.

"Here I come, Percy." Annabeth whispered under her breath as she watched the camp fade away.

* * *

** I hope you all enjoyed the 5th chapter of my fanfiction! I know you have all bee waiting for this moment...well probably not as much as Percabeth's reunion, but just think, Annabeth is almost there. Just 12 more hours on the ship! I really hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I have writing it. **

***IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT*  
**

**I am not going to be able to get to a computer next Monday so the next chapter will be posted at 12:00 pm eastern time on Saturday the 21, kk happy readying!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

******Author's note: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank all of the people who read my story. I'm really happy to say that I've had 1,221 views and 412 visitors and that makes me really happy.  
**

**I want to make a shoutout to 'Percy Jackson&Heroes of Olympus' Fanpage on facebook ( pages/Percy-Jackson-Heroes-Of-Olympus/224944410904404) And I also want to make a shoutout to the readers that have been there since the beginning: allwrong4life and THG-PJO-HP  
**

**And of course all of my followers! KK enjoy ch 6!  
**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Annabeth asked.

"We made a deal." Leo answered.

They stood a couple feet apart from each other, ready to fight to the 'death'.

Leo reached into his tool belt and took out a sword. Annabeth unsheathed her dagger.

Leo laughed, "You think you are going to beat me with that small knife?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Okay…" Leo smiled.

"And…..fight!" Piper yelled.

Annabeth slowly began to inch towards Leo.

_There is no way she'll be able to beat me with that dagger…. _Leo thought as he moved towards Annabeth.

Leo swung his sword at Annabeth and lightning fast she ducked under it and cut him slightly on the arm.

"You're quick, aren't you?" Leo asked.

Annabeth smiled in response.

Leo raised his sword over his head like he was going to swing and then when she was coming at him, he tripped her.

"Go, Leo!" Jason yelled from his spot at the steering wheel.

Annabeth struggled on the ground for merely a second before getting back up and hitting into Leo's arm, sending his weapon flying up, up, up and over the side of the ship.

"Really?" Leo sighed taking a dagger out of his tool belt.

Annabeth didn't answer and soon their dagger clanged together.

They kept hitting each other's daggers and blocking swings to the arms or legs.

Leo started backing up and Annabeth pursued him and kept going at it.

The sound of metal and Leo's heart beating was all that he could hear. He couldn't hear Piper and Jason screaming at him to be careful. He couldn't hear Annabeth telling him to stop going backwards.

Leo kept backing up until he was pushed alongside the ship, where the door to exit the ship was. It unlatched and Leo tumbled off the ship.

"Leo!" Annabeth yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jason ran from his spot at the wheel and jumped overboard.

"Jason!" Piper yelled.

Jason controlled the wind around him and safely sped downwards towards Leo. Leo, however, was tumbling all over the place and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Jason grabbed Leo by the waist and controlled the winds around them.

"Th-thank you, Jason." Leo stuttered.

"No problem. Saving lives is what I do on a daily basis." Jason smiled.

"Shut up and take me back to the ship." Leo told him.

Jason moved the winds and they started gliding up.

* * *

Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs.

"The wheel isn't working!" She tried to direct their course back towards the Roman camp, but the ship had other ideas.

"We need Jason to control the winds, just wait a minute." Piper told her.

Annabeth sighed and tried to get a grip. They would be fine.

She loosened her grip on the steering wheel and it started spinning out of control.

Now Piper screamed.

They spun 'round and 'round, screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Jason and Leo landed back on the ship to realize that it was not in control.

"Jason, help!" Piper yelled holding onto the steering wheel with Annabeth.

He tried to control the winds, but they seemed unbeatable.

"The winds aren't cooperating right now!" He yelled as the wind whistled in his ears.

Everyone screamed as the ship started to spin faster and faster.

Jason used all of his might and started the slow down the ship.

It took a while before they were back on course.

Piper and Annabeth sat of the main deck and tried to control their 'sea' sickness down.

Leo walked over to Annabeth, "I think you won the fight."

Annabeth laughed, "I told you I would."

Leo bit his lip, "Percy is one lucky guy. He will always have you by his side to fight."

Annabeth nodded, "He sure is…"

* * *

**And this is the latest installment of The Journey to You. I'm sorry I posted it late...My computer wasn't working. :/**

**Anyways, I'll 'see' you guys on the 30th cuz i won't be back untill then...I'm sorry :'(  
**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys! I came home early! I decided to give you guys another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"Is this even possible?" Piper asked.

Snowflakes danced around their heads. Yes, snowflakes. In the summer.

"Well, we are pretty high up, and it is pretty cold." Jason said watching them fall gracefully.

"We're passing over Michigan." Annabeth informed them.

Annabeth looked at the snowflakes and sighed. She wished Percy were here to see this.

Leo lit a small fire in his palm, "I'm freezing."

Piper laughed.

Annabeth yawned. How long had she been up? 11 hours? More?

"I'm going to take a nap." Annabeth told the others walking down to the lower deck.

She heard Leo singing 'Frosty the Snowman' up above, but blocked him out.

She practically floated into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Annabeth dreamed about last Christmas.

Annabeth woke up at the crack of dawn on Christmas Day. Her siblings stayed asleep as she crept out of her cabin.

She didn't dare go by Cabin 3, it would only make her feel worse.

She couldn't cry, she had to stay strong. She didn't want anyone to see her in her emotional state.

All she wanted was for Percy to somehow magically show up at camp. That didn't happen.

They all knew that he was at the Roman Camp and probably had no memory. He probably had forgotten all about her.

Snowflakes danced to the ground. A gift from Zeus.

Annabeth headed to the Big House to see Chiron.

She pushed open the door, "Chiron? Hello?"

Chiron walked into the room, "Merry Christmas, Annabeth."

"Merry Christmas, Chiron. " She smiled and tried to count how many times she had spent Christmas with this old Centaur.

"Barely anyone at camp today." Chiron said mostly to himself.

"Well it is Christmas." Annabeth pointed out.

He nodded and stroked his beard, "Do you know who is still here?"

"Um, Piper went home, Jason's here, Leo's here, Rachel is…..somewhere, Malcolm and a few of my other siblings are still around." Annabeth listed the people she knew for sure.

"Any sign of Thalia?" Chiron asked.

"Thalia? I'm sure she and the Hunters are quite busy this season."

"What about-" Chiron stopped talking realizing that he almost said something he'd rather not say.

"What about who?"

"No one." Chiron said sitting down in his wheelchair.

"He's at the Roman Camp." Annabeth reminded him.

She could tell who he was thinking about.

Chiron sighed, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Annabeth wiped a silent tear off her cheek.

Chiron looked at her quizzically, but remained quiet.

Annabeth turned on her heel and walked back outside.

Kids milled around camp, exchanging their holiday greetings.

Annabeth realized that she had to exchange holiday greetings with someone else.

She walked to the cabin, not daring to go in.

"Merry Christmas, Percy."

* * *

Annabeth's dream shifted. It was the last time she saw Percy.

Annabeth and Percy walked hand in hand to the cabins.

"So…Wise Girl, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Percy asked.

Annabeth laughed, "The same thing we did today?"

Percy smiled, "We should go into the woods and have a picnic."

"Seaweed brain, are you stupid or something? " Annabeth smiled slightly.

Percy looked down at the ground and then back at Annabeth.

She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him.

Percy smiled, "You know I wasn't really planning on going into the woods tomorrow, right?"

"You just wanted me to kiss you, right?" Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows.

Percy laughed, "Yup."

They continued to walk until they reached the Athena cabin.

"Goodnight, Percy."

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

Annabeth turned around to go into her cabin, when Percy grabbed her by the arm and forced her to turn around again.

He leaned in to give her another kiss, when her dream shifted once again.

* * *

"Annabeth." A familiar voice said.

"Hi mom." Annabeth looked at her mom questionably, "Isn't Olympus closed?"

Athena sighed, "Let's keep this a secret, alright?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Now I know you were enjoying your last dream," Annabeth blushed, "but I need to tell you something."

"And that is?"

"As you know, you are of the seven in the next great prophecy."

Annabeth nodded.

"Just remember to focus on the quest, and not on Percy."

Annabeth blushed, "I know, mom."

Athena sighed, "I never liked that boy."

Annabeth remembered the mark and became angry with her mother, "I don't want the mark."

"No need to fight it. You have the Mark of Athena."

"I don't want it!" Annabeth said forcefully, trying to dig it out of her pocket.

"Annabeth, I am not getting tangled up in this nonsense again." She paused, "I must go. Zeus will notice the illegal dream."

"Mother!"

Athena disappeared and Annabeth's dream went black.

* * *

**Comment! I really am putting my best efforts into writing this story. I don't have a lot to work with. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**The next chapter will be up on Sunday or Monday. See you soon!  
**


	8. Important Notice!

***Important Notice***

******Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that starting on Sunday or Monday I'm going to start posting new chapters every other day! So for example if i post the next ch. on Monday, the next would be posted on Wednesday, then the next would be on Friday, and so on and so forth!**

**And I just wanted to thank you all for reading!**

**And I wanted to share some good and bad news with you all.  
**

**Good news: We just got 1,647 views and 512 visitors! This really makes me happy!  
**

**Bad news: I just lost one follower and the amount of people who read ch.6 was lower than the ratings for ch.5! :( srry I prob sound like a whiny baby, but I really am trying to make the story good. AND PLEASE...  
**

**_IF THE STORY IS NOT GOOD, PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL STOP WRITING IT! _  
**

kk bye guys


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jason and Piper sat next to each other on the upper deck, while Leo manned the wheel.

"What do you remember?" Piper asked him.

"I remember that I had a lot of friends. Dakota, Gwendolyn, Hazel, Bobby, and…Reyna." Jason told her.

"Was Reyna your old girlfriend?" Piper asked, seeing that now they were dating.

"I'm not sure." Jason frowned, "I remember how she always wanted to be more than just colleagues, but I'm not completely sure if we were."

Piper nodded, not wanting to push him, "Anything else?"

"I remember the night Lupa had tested me, to decide if I were to be her pup or food. Then I remember taking a long trip south to…camp I guess." Jason said with a strained expression on his face, as if he was trying to force the memories back into his mind, "I remember I was a praetor at camp…."

"A what?" Piper asked.

"A praetor. An elected Roman magistrate and commander of the Roman army." Jason explained.

"I guess you were pretty popular at this Roman camp then." Piper said with a smile.

"I guess so…." Jason said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm guessing we'll be at this camp by tomorrow morning. June 25th." Leo yelled to them.

Jason suddenly looked more alert, "Today is the 24th?" He asked.

"Yeah." Piper told him.

"Today is the Feast of Fortuna." Jason suddenly remembered.

"Ew, dude. You Romans have a feast for tuna? Don't Romans hate the ocean? Why do they have a feast for fish?" Leo asked.

Jason rolled his eyes, "No, not a feast for tuna. We have the Feast of _Fortuna. _She is the goddess of fortune and good luck."

"So the Feast of Fortuna is just a way to praise the goddess." Piper guessed.

"Not quite. Whatever happens on her feast day can affect the rest of the year. We could get really lucky or we could get really bad luck." Jason told them.

"Then I'm guessing your camp is going to have some really bad luck this year dude. Remember how Tyson said there is supposed to be a war today?" Leo told them.

Jason nodded, "If the camp survives we'll probably have good luck."

"And if it doesn't?" Piper asked.

Jason thought for a moment, "That would be _bad."_

* * *

Annabeth stirred in her sleep for a while before she finally woke up.

She sat up, stretching. She looked around the dark cabin and rubbed her eyes.

It was probably her shift by now. She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

She closed the door behind herself and then looked at her reflection.

Annabeth's face was tear streaked and her usually grey eyes were red as a fire engine. She had been crying in her sleep.

She sighed and splashed some cold water onto her face. She looked at her reflection again.

"You need to stay strong." She told her reflection, "Percy can't know about this."

She dried her face off and took her hair out of her ponytail.

She brushed through her messy curls with her fingers and then put it back up in her usual pony tail.

She stared at her reflection, _I still look disgusting, _she thought.

Sighing, she left the bathroom and headed up to the upper deck.

* * *

"It may not be any Feast of Fortuna, but no one can go wrong with Tofu tacos." Leo said as he handed everyone a plate of tacos.

Jason smiled, "It's fine, Leo. Thanks."

"This brings back some memories." Piper said with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Jason and Leo smiled along with her and bit into their tacos.

Annabeth manned the wheel while they ate.

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Annabeth?" Leo asked her.

"I'm fine. My stomach's a little queasy right now." Annabeth had an expression on her face that said, _Don't talk to me. _

"Your loss." Leo said biting into his taco.

Jason looked at the sky surrounding them, which was now streaked with shades of pink and purple.

"It's 9:00 Eastern time." Jason told them.

"It will only take 3 more hours to get to California, but we should land the ship somewhere, so the flying mechanism doesn't blow out" Leo told them.

"We're just passing into Utah. We should land it in the Great Salt Lake. The mist will prevent any mortals from seeing its true form." Annabeth told them.

Leo nodded, "Nice thinking, Annabeth."

He went over to the wheel and took over. Annabeth stepped aside and allowed him to.

He turned the wheel towards the lake and the ship slowly started to descend.

Jason and Piper yawned, "You guys get some sleep. Me and Annabeth will take it from here." Leo told them.

They nodded and said goodnight, heading to the lower decks.

Jason turned to Piper and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Goodnight."

Piper smiled, "Goodnight."

She was so happy to have a boyfriend like Jason.

* * *

The ship gently landed into the Great Salt Lake.

"Good job, Leo." Annabeth told him giving him a pat on the back.

"Praise the awesome Leo!" He said with a smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Leo yawned.

"You should get some sleep. I'll be okay. I took a four and a half hour nap before." She told him.

"Okay…" He said dreamily.

He started to walk towards the stairs leading to the lower deck when Annabeth asked, "Did you send the message to the Roman camp?"

He cursed, "No!... I'll send a new one in the morning."

Annabeth nodded and watched as he went down to the lower deck.

She went to the wheel and manned it, while really she didn't need to.

She did this for 4 hours before Jason came up to switch shifts.

"It's 1 a.m. eastern time. 10 western." He told her when she asked.

Annabeth nodded and headed to the lower deck to get some more sleep.

* * *

_Percy headed back to the Fifth Cohort barracks and climbed into his bunk. He passed out instantly._

_He dreamed he was carrying Juno across the Little Tiber._

_She was disguised as a crazy old bag lady, smiling and singing an Ancient Greek lullaby as her leathery hands gripped Percy's neck._

"_Do you still want to slap me, dear?" she asked._

_Percy stopped midstream. He let go and dumped the goddess in the river._

_The moment she hit the water, she vanished and reappeared on the shore. "Oh my," She cackled, "that wasn't very heroic, even in a dream!"_

"_Eight months," Percy said, "You stole my memory for eight months of my life for a quest that took a week. Why?" _

_Juno tutted disapprovingly, "You mortals and your short lives. Eight months is nothing, my dear. I lost eight centuries once, missed most of the Byzantine Empire."_

_Percy summoned the power of the river. It swirled around him, spinning into a froth of whitewater._

"_Now, now," Juno said. "Don't get testy. If we are to defeat Gaea, our plans must be timed perfectly. First, I needed Jason and his friends to free me from my prison-"_

"_Your prison? You were in prison and they let you out?" _

"_Don't sound so surprised, dear! I'm a sweet old woman. At any rate, you weren't needed at Camp Jupiter until now, to save the Romans at their moment of great crisis. The eight months between…well, I do have other plans brewing, my boy. Opposing Gaea, working behind Jupiter's back, protecting your friends-it's a full time job! If I had to guard you from Gaea's monsters and schemes as well, and keep you hidden from your friends back east all that time-no, much better you take a safe nap. You would have been a distraction-a loose cannon."_

"_A distraction." Percy felt the water rising with his anger, spinning faster around him. "A loose cannon."_

"_Exactly. I'm glad you understand."_

_Percy sent a wave crashing down on the old woman, but Juno simply disappeared and materialized further down the shore._

"_My," she said, "you are in a bad mood. But you know I'm right. Your timing here was perfect. They trust you now. You are a hero of Rome. And while you slept, Jason Grace has learned to trust the Greeks. They've had time to build the Argo 11. Together, you and Jason will unite the camps."_

"_Why me?" Percy demanded. "You and I never got along. Why would you want a loose cannon on your team?"_

"_Because I know you, Percy Jackson. In many ways, you are impulsive, but when it comes to your friends, you are as constant as a compass needle. You are unswervingly loyal, and you inspire loyalty. You are the glue that will unite the seven."_

"_Great." Percy said. "I always wanted to be the glue."_

_Juno laced her crooked fingers. "The Heroes of Olympus must unite! After your victory over Kronos in Manhattan…well, I fear that wounded Jupiter's self-esteem."_

"_Because I was right," Percy said, "And he was wrong."_

_The old lady shrugged. "He should be used to that, after so many eons married to me, but alas! My proud and obstinate husband refuses to ask more demigods for help again. He believes the giants can be fought without you, and Gaea can be forced back to her slumbers. I know better. But you must prove yourself. Only by sailing to the ancient lands and closing the Doors of Death will you convince Jupiter that you are worthy of fighting side-by-side with the gods. It will be the greatest quest since Aeneas sailed from Troy!"_

"_And if we fail?" Percy said. "If Romans and Greeks don't get along?"_

"_Then Gaea has already won. I'll tell you this, Percy Jackson. The one who will cost you the most trouble is the one closest to you- the one who hates me the most."_

"_Annabeth?" Percy felt his anger rising again. "You never liked her. Now you're calling her a trouble maker? You don't know her at all. She's the person I most want watching my back." _

_The goddess smiled dryly. "We will see, young hero. She has a hard task ahead of her when you arrive in Rome. Whether she is up to it….I do not know."_

_Percy summoned a fist of water and smashed it down on the old lady. When the wave receded, she was gone._

_The river swirled out of Percy's control. He sank into the darkness of the whirlpool._

* * *

Percy's dream shifted. He was standing in an empty white room. There was nothing there.

Then he saw her, "Annabeth!"

She turned towards him a huge smile on her face.

He ran to her and picked her up, swinging her in a full circle before setting her down.

She kissed him on the lips, and after what seemed like ages later, she pulled away.

"I've been waiting eight months for that." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Annabeth, I have so much to tell you." Percy said.

"You can tell me in the morning, I'll be there soon. I promise." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I-" Percy started to say 'I love you, Annabeth', but then his dream faded into blackness.

* * *

**Hey guys! I love this chapter soooo much! The italic part is Rick Riordan's writing, I don't own that part. It's from pages 499-501 in 'The Son of Neptune'.**  
** I hope you enjoyed chapter 8!  
**

**I was thinking of making a sequel to this story but it would take place after the war with Gaea and everything. Tell me if you think I should!  
**

**The next chapters will be up on Wednesday!  
**

***I won't be near a computer from Friday to Monday so chapters 9 and 10 will be posted on Wendsday...kk bye guys!*  
**

**COMMENT!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Leo woke up at 7:45 a.m. eastern time the next morning. This meant that it was 5:45 in Utah and 4:45 in California.

Leo thought he would go crazy with all the different time zones.

He changed into his clothes for the day. An orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He ran a hand through his messy hair and then went outside to the upper deck.

The sun was just about to come up and various bird songs echoed throughout the lake.

Leo found Jason slumped in a corner, sleeping. He'd fallen asleep during his shift.

Leo decided he needed to be taught a lesson.

He reached into his tool belt and took out a large megaphone. He crept over to Jason and then yelled into it, "Wake up sleepy head!"

Jason jumped and pulled out his sword.

Leo doubled over in laughter.

"Oh. Ha-ha-ha. I hope you find this funny." Jason said giving him a glare.

"I do actually." Leo said still laughing.

Jason stood up and pulled the megaphone out of Leo's grip. Then he threw it into the lake.

"How's that for funny?" Jason asked.

Leo glared at him, "You Romans have no sense of humor."

Leo smiled and Jason did too. It was true.

"You can go back to sleep, dude. I got this." Leo told him.

"Okay." Jason said walking to the lower deck.

Jason wasn't really that tired so he changed into his clothes for the day. An orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of jeans. He smoothed out his blonde hair and left his cabin.

He went to Piper's cabin and opened up the door. It quietly swayed open and Jason closed it after he walked in.

He walked over to Piper's bed and looked her.

_She's even beautiful when she sleeps, _Jason thought.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, causing her to wake up.

She looked at him with sleepy eyes, "Good morning, Jason."

"Good morning, Piper." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She sat up and stretched, Jason sat on the bed next to her.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "What happens if Reyna tries to kill me?" She asked.

"I'll protect you." Jason told her.

Piper smiled and sat back up.

"I'll be on the upper deck, okay?" Jason said.

Piper laughed, "Okay. Don't wait up."

Jason got up and smiled at Piper before leaving the room.

Piper changed into tattered jeans, a white tank top with Hello Kitty designs, and worn out shoes. She braided her hair to the right side with an eagle's feather and then went to the upper deck.

* * *

Percy, Hazel, Frank woke up around the same time that Leo had.

They had and early breakfast and watched the sun rise up over the hills in the distance.

Percy tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. He didn't know if he was going to wait much longer. He wanted to see Annabeth _now._ Especially after his dream last night…

* * *

Annabeth smiled as she woke up. She had the best dream last night. She had been with Percy. She told him that she would be there in the morning.

The only bad part about her dream was that when Percy was about to tell her something, it faded to black.

Annabeth got dressed in a Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of shorts. She fixed her pony tail before heading to the main deck.

She heard voices talking.

"It's 8:30 eastern. 7:30 here. And 6:30 in California." Jason's voice said.

"I'm getting so confused with all these times." Piper's voice said with a laugh.

Annabeth reached the main deck and saw them standing in a circle, talking to one another.

"Me too, bro." Leo said.

Leo noticed Annabeth and said, "You're lucky Jason threw the megaphone overboard."

"What?" Annabeth asked, confused.

Jason slapped him in the arm and said, "He woke me up with a megaphone."

"Correction, I screamed in a megaphone and scared you, causing you to wake up." Leo said in a sophisticated demeanor.

"Yeah, whatever." Jason said.

Annabeth looked at Piper who was trying to control her laughter.

Jason looked at Piper, "Are you laughing?"

She shook her head and kept holding it in.

Jason gave her a glare, "You are laughing!"

Piper couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst out in laughter.

Piper gave Leo a high five and Annabeth smiled.

"Okay, that's it." He picked Piper up wedding style and walked over to the side of the ship.

Piper gasped, "You wouldn't"

Jason threw her over the side of the ship, sending her into the lake.

She landed with a large splash and when she resurfaced Jason yelled to her, "Yes, I would."

Piper smiled, "Jason, jump in the water." She told him using charmspeak.

He was unable to fight her commands and he jumped in.

Annabeth laughed. She couldn't remember any other time that she had laughed this hard since Percy left.

Apparently Leo couldn't fight the charmspeak either and he jumped in.

Annabeth went to the side of the boat and watched them splash around in the water.

Jason splashed Piper in the face for making them jump in. Leo helped him.

Piper wiped the water out of her eyes and glared at them, "I hate you both." She said with a smile.

Jason frowned, "Even me?"

Piper nodded and Jason swam over to her and gave her a long kiss, he only pulled away when Leo started gagging.

Piper laughed.

"Do you still hate me?" Jason asked.

"Yes because you just completely disgusted Leo."

Leo gagged again, "For future reference….GET A ROOM!"

Jason laughed and grabbed them both by their waists and moving the winds so they would glide up.

Annabeth moved so they could land.

Jason dropped them softly onto the ship.

Piper looked down at her clothes and yelled, "Jason! Now we're soaked!"

Jason laughed.

Piper crossed her arms over her chest, seeing that she was wearing a white tank top.

This only made Jason laugh harder.

Annabeth handed Piper a towel and Leo a towel, but didn't give one to Jason.

"What about me?" Jason asked.

"You don't deserve a towel." Annabeth said sternly.

"Fine." He controlled the winds to blow around him and he was dry within seconds.

Piper's jaw dropped, "Could you do that for me too?"

"And me!" Leo said smiling.

Jason smiled and used the winds to dry them off too.

Leo looked down at his now dry clothes,"You can start a business doing that! You could be, like, Jason's human dryer, 'get dry sooner with Jason's Human Dryer for only one payment of 19.99. And $20 shipping and handling. But wait there's more! If you call now we'll give you a personalized towel with Jason's face on it! Call now! Tax not included.'" He joked.

They all laughed including Annabeth.

"Time?" She asked.

"8:55 eastern." Jason said.

"We should leave now so we get there at 9:00 their time." Annabeth said sternly.

Leo nodded and moved to the flying mechanism, turning it on. Then he went over to the steering wheel and they started to ascend off of the ground.

Annabeth's heart beat faster, in only three hours she would be with Percy.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know that some of you were expection the reunion in this chapter, but you'll just have to wait! Good things come to people who wait! The reunion is going to be in one of the upcoming chapters, but I'm going to keep you guessing!**

**KK Happy Wendsday! I'll post another chapter at 6:00 pm eastern time tonight! Bye!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Percy watched as a large war ship docked above New Rome.

His heart beat faster, pounding against his chest. He couldn't believe that he was only minutes away from seeing Annabeth.

He put his arms around Hazel and Frank and walked towards the group of kids heading towards them.

A boy, who Percy guessed was Jason, stood in the front of the group, a sword in hand.

Two other people stood behind them. Percy guessed that they were Jason's friends that Juno had been talking about.

Then he saw Annabeth. He was exactly how he remembered. Orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, blonde curly hair, and gray eyes. She had her dagger sheathed on her hip, and she looked very in control.

"Jason." Reyna said smiling.

Percy wouldn't have been surprised if she had flung her arms around him and kissed him, but she didn't.

Jason nodded in acknowledgement and introduced the others to Camp Jupiter, but Percy couldn't hear him. He was too busy looking at Annabeth.

Jason finished introducing everyone and Percy walked up to Annabeth, "Hey, Wise Girl."

Annabeth stared at him a moment.

Percy gave her a long kiss on the lips, causing the others to gasp.

Annabeth pulled away, she looked mad.

She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, "C'mon this ship isn't going to fly itself."

She turned on her heel and stormed back to the ship.

Percy gave himself a face-palm. Why did he kiss her in front of everyone? He probably just embarrassed her, big time.

He looked at the others who shrugged and followed Annabeth.

Reyna waved to Jason and glared at Percy. He was pretty sure that praetors weren't supposed to show public affection.

Percy sighed and walked after the others. Wondering if he had just messed up everything.

* * *

Hazel started talking about how she'd heard of a formal triumph for the three of them, pulling Percy out of his daydream.

He had to stop thinking so negatively.

Percy then took the opportunity to tell his friends about his dream with Juno. He didn't tell them about his dream about Annabeth though.

He wondered if his reunion with Annabeth would be as bad as his self-conscious thought.

He hoped not. Because if it was, Percy would go insane.

* * *

Leo was going insane! He still needed to send the holographic scroll, but he had no idea what to say. Then he had to put up with being a third wheel with Jason and Piper because Annabeth was no fun.

For the first hour since they had left the Great Salt Lake, Annabeth would just walk pace back and forth on the deck, nervously. It was getting on Leo's nerves.

"Time?" Annabeth asked for like the thousandth time.

"Same as it was five seconds ago Annabeth. 10:50 eastern and 7: 50 in California." Jason told her.

"I'm going to put my Greek armor on." Annabeth told them before disappearing below decks.

"Jason, can you take over? I need to put on my Greek armor too and I have to make the holographic scroll." Leo asked.

"Sure." Jason took the wheel, while Leo headed below decks.

Piper walked over to Jason.

"I guess it's just the two of us now." Jason smiled.

"Nope. It's just you." Jason frowned and Piper laughed, "I have to make sure that Leo doesn't mess up the holographic scroll."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed below decks.

"Wait 'till they see what I have to wear." Jason said groaning inwardly.

* * *

Leo sat in his cabin, about to record the message. Oil lamps swung on the ceiling behind him.

Piper stood in the doorway, watching him.

Leo took a deep breath and pressed record. He grinned at the scroll and began the message.

"Hey! Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood et cetera. This is Leo. I'm the…" He looked at Piper and yelled, "What's my title? Am I like the admiral, or captain, or-"

"Repair boy." Piper yelled back with a smirk.

"Very funny, Piper, "Leo grumbled. He turned back to the screen, "So yeah, I'm…ah… supreme commander on the Argo 11. Yeah, I like that! Anyway, we're gonna be sailing towards you in about, I dunno, an hour in this big mother warship. We'd appreciate it if you'd not, like, blow us out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out." Leo stopped the message.

"Demigodishness?" Piper asked.

"Shut up." Leo retorted grabbing the scroll.

Piper laughed and went to the upper deck, Leo following her.

* * *

Jason had summoned an aura to take the message to Camp Jupiter.

"Who do we send it to?" Jason asked.

"Percy." Annabeth said immediately.

Jason nodded and told the aura to bring the scroll to Percy in Camp Jupiter.

The aura nodded and disappeared into the air.

Jason groaned, "Now it's my turn to get changed.

"Oh, this is going to be good" Leo smiled.

* * *

Jason headed below decks and got changed into his toga. He put it on over his clothes.

He was prepared for a lot of jokes from Leo.

His toga was the main aspect that Leo was going to joke about. He wore a purple cloak over it as a sign of his old rank as praetor.

"Let's get this over with…" He said leaving his cabin.

* * *

Leo was doubled over in laughter. He couldn't believe that Romans had to wear togas!

He stood up strait again, "And model 479, Jason Grace is sporting a bed sheet and a purple cloak. Work it Jason!" He said laughing.

Jason glared at him. Piper gave a small laugh and walked over to Jason.

"Well, I think it's cute." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You think that's cute?" Leo asked. "No, no, no! Puppies are cute. Metal dragons are cute. Babies are cute. This," Leo gestured to Jason's outfit, "is hilarious!"

Annabeth smiled.

Jason looked down at his outfit and smiled, it was pretty funny.

He looked out into the horizon, he could see Camp Jupiter.

"Here we go." Jason said as he walked over to the bow on the raised crossbow platform.

Everyone got into position, like they were staring in a Broadway play.

Annabeth could only hear the blood pounding in her ears.

_Percy…_

* * *

**Hey guys! Now would be a good time to read the Mark of Athena sneak peak! Just so the next chapter makes sense to you. I know you all wanted the reunion this chapter...so I gave you one! Yeah I wanted to put the real reunion in, but I went against my better nature and wrote this instead. **_  
_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I won't be back untill Monday! I hope you guys are happy that we are almost to the Percabeth reunion! I know I am.  
**

**Do you guys think I should write a sequel? Tell me your thoughts in the Reviews!  
**

**KK, love you all! Byeeee  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Terminus sniffed, "I suppose. For now. You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, daughter of Athena. Please try not to destroy my town."_

Annabeth nodded and started to climb down the ladder.

She was halfway down when she looked at Jason, Piper, and Leo who were still on deck, "You guys coming?"

Jason looked down at his toga and sighed, he wouldn't be able to climb down the ladder wearing this, "I'm going to fly down."

Piper and Leo nodded and began to descend down the ladder.

Jason cushioned the air below him and floated down.

Annabeth backed away from the ladder and looked around New Rome. It was amazing! Her eyes darted from one building to another, fascinated with the architecture.

Jason landed next to her, "Follow me."

Piper and Leo got off the ladder.

Jason began to walk in the direction of the large crowd. He could see his friends standing there. His heart pounded against his chest.

Piper took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

Jason smiled at her, glad that she was with him. He stood up taller and began to feel more confident.

* * *

Annabeth's heart beat at such a fast pace, she was sure it would pop right out of her chest. She walked behind the rest of the group.

She saw Percy in the distance and she felt tears streaming down her face. He was here. He was okay.

Annabeth slid her Yankees cap onto her head so her friends wouldn't see her crying.

* * *

Percy saw the group walking towards them. His heart skipped a few beats. He didn't see Annabeth.

She promised him that she'd be here. Percy held in the tears that were burning his eyes and waited for the group to reach them.

They seemed to walk in slow motion, which made Percy more anxious.

After what felt like twenty years to Percy (which it was only about one minute in reality), the group reached them.

A boy with blonde hair and a toga on stepped forward, "Hey, guys."

The crowd burst into cheers, welcoming Jason back.

Reyna smiled at him and then she saw Piper. She frowned, "Introduce your _friends_, Jason."

Jason cleared his throat, "This is Piper, my… girlfriend. She is the daughter of Venus." He gestured to Piper.

She smiled weakly and Reyna frowned.

"This is Leo. He's my taco making repair boy. He is the son of Vulcan and he is also fire user." He gestured to Leo.

Leo's hand caught onto flames, causing some of the campers to gasp.

Leo smiled and put out the fire, "I'm also the supreme commander on the Argo 11."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Leo."

"And then there's Annabeth, daughter of-"Jason was interrupted by Percy.

"Minerva."Percy said.

Jason looked at Percy, "I'm guessing you are Percy."

Percy nodded.

Jason smiled and then went to go motion at Annabeth, but discovered she wasn't there.

"Annabeth?" Jason called.

Percy looked around for Annabeth, when he felt something punch him in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelled putting his hand on his arm.

Annabeth pulled off her Yankees cap, causing some of the Romans to gasp.

Percy frowned at her. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Don't you ever leave me again! Do you hear me?" Annabeth almost yelled at Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes and smiled, "Of course I do, Wise Girl."

The corners of Annabeth's mouth curved into a smile.

She gave him a soft, quick kiss on the lips, causing some of the campers to say 'awww'.

She pulled away and gave him a hug, "Oh gods I've missed you so much, Percy."

"I missed you too." Percy gave her a kiss along her hairline and pulled away.

"And this," Percy pointed to Annabeth, "is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

* * *

Hazel smiled watching Percy and Annabeth. She looked at Leo for the thousandth time.

He was exactly like Sammy.

She didn't realize that she had moved until she was right in front of Leo.

"Sammy?" She asked dazed.

She pressed a hand to his cheek.

"Umm….no I'm Leo. Jason?" Leo said.

"Hazel!"Jason said pulling Hazel away from Leo and giving her a hug.

"Hi, Jason!" She hugged him back, no longer focused on Leo.

Jason pulled away from their embrace and then looked at Percy. He saw his tattoo.

"Percy is praetor?" Jason asked, trying to hold in his anger.

Hazel nodded, "Yeah."

Reyna looked at Jason, "I didn't want to replace you Jason, but we didn't know when you would come back…"

Jason wasn't mad at Percy but more so at Reyna.

"Fine." Jason said he said through gritted teeth to Reyna.

Piper charm spoke some words to make him calm down and then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "It's okay."

* * *

Annabeth looked at Percy, "Introduce us to your friends."

Percy nodded, "This is Frank, son of Mars-err-Ares." He pointed to Frank.

Frank smiled.

"And that is Hazel, daughter of Hades." Percy pointed to Hazel.

She smiled in acknowledgement.

Annabeth smiled, "Well let's go! This prophecy isn't going to fulfill its self."

"Wait! How do we know that _you_ are the seven of the prophecy?" Reyna snarled.

Annabeth kept her face expressionless, "Let's just say that the daughter of the goddess of _wisdom_ knows these things."

"Okay then, shipmates! All aboard the Argo 11!" Leo said.

* * *

**Hey guys! Percy and Annabeth are back together! Aww! I wonder what will happen with Hazel? She really thinks Leo is a reincarnated Sammy! I hope you guys liked this chapter because i was pulling my hair out writing it.**

**I still don't like how it turned out overall but I think its okay. I hope you liked it more!**

**It's not over yet though! There will be 4 more chapters to come, so keep on reading!  
**

**I have a question for you guys: Do you think that its going to be Hazel and Frank or Hazel and Leo in the long run?  
**

**I, personally, am a Fazel fan! Tell me your thoughts below in the reviews!  
**

**See you guys on Tuesday! BYEEEEE! :)  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention?" Leo asked once they were all aboard the ship.

Six pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Okay so I made a schedule for our shifts. Each shift is 3 hours long." Leo explained, "Okay so the shifts start at 12 a.m. The first shift will be Jason and Piper, and then the next will be….Hazel and Fred?" Leo asked not sure if those were their names.

"Frank." Frank corrected him.

Leo nodded, "Sorry. Then the next shift will be Percy and Annabeth. My shifts will be every other hour, seeing that I don't have anyone to be paired with."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then. Welcome aboard my ship!"

* * *

The ship swayed back and forth on the waves.

Percy watched as California disappeared behind them.

"Percy?" Annabeth walked up behind him.

He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Want me to show you the cabins?"

Percy nodded, "Sure."

Annabeth smiled and led him below decks.

She led him to the first cabin on the right, their cabin.

Percy closed the door behind them.

"Nice place." Percy said looking around.

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed.

"Whose cabin is it?" He asked.

Annabeth blushed, "Um…it's _ours."_

Percy was confused, "As in we are sharing it?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told him.

The corners of Percy's mouth lifted into a smile, "What's that?"

He pointed at a picture on the wall.

Annabeth looked at the ground and then back at Percy, "I missed you."

Percy walked over to the wall and got a closer look. It was Annabeth holding the picture of them kissing underwater and sleeping in his bed.

Percy smiled and looked at Annabeth who was staring at her feet.

He walked over to her and put one finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she would look at him.

"I missed you too." Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a long kiss.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck loosely and smiled through the kiss.

After what felt like ages later, Percy pulled away.

Annabeth sighed happily, "I've been waiting eight months for that."

Percy smiled, "The whole time I was gone, all I could think about was you. You were the only thing I could remember."

Annabeth looked him in the eyes, "Really? What about Hera? Didn't she steal all of your memories"

"Even Hera couldn't make me forget you."

Annabeth's mouth spread into a wide grin and she rested her head on his shoulder.

_This isn't going to last you know. _The voice inside her head told her. _You will have to abandon him and follow the Mark of Athena._

_No! _Annabeth told the voice in her head.

She had to live in the moment and right now she didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

"Wow." Jason said absorbing everything that Hazel had just told him.

She told him about her secret, about the War Games where Frank led them to victory, about their quest, and about the war at camp that had just happened the previous day.

Hazel nodded.

"Frank, you seem like a really good addition to the Fifth Cohort." Jason told him.

Frank smiled, "Thanks."

"And that about sums up everything important that happened when you were gone." Hazel told Jason.

Jason nodded, "I guess it's my turn to tell you what has been happening lately."

"Yes, yes it is. Now spill the beans." Hazel said smiling.

Piper smiled and waited for Jason to start to the story.

"It all started on a bus…."

* * *

Night fell sooner than they thought it would and everyone sat together eating dinner.

They talked about all of the stuff that had happened in the last few months.

"So, Percy, how does it feel to be praetor?" Jason asked.

Percy sighed, "I really didn't want to be a praetor. I guess it's okay, but you can have the praetor job back. I don't really need it."

Jason smiled, "Thanks."

They continued to eat and talk and all seemed okay until Leo noticed something headed towards them.

"Guys…. We've got company." Leo said causing everyone to stand up, "Do you think it likes tofu tacos?" Leo asked.

The creature got closer to the boat and like any other normal people would, they all screamed.

* * *

**HAHAHA cliffhanger! Sorry guys I had to do it. Anyways I hope you liked this chappie! I got a little more mushy with Percabeth...aww ;)**

**Anyways I am writing a sequel to this story and once this fanfiction is over you can go and read that one!  
**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am and judging by the reviews, I think you are :))  
**

**And sorry about that review from me that says 'i love you' that was my friend reviewing my story while he was on my account lol.  
**

**I have another question for you: Do you think that Rick Riordan is going to kill off any characters in the books? I say that he shouldn't but if he did I would want him to kill off Percy and then bring him back. That way I can cry reading it and then get all excited that hes alive..lmaoo..kk till next time!  
**

**_BYEEEEEEE! 3  
_**


	14. Vote For Your Favorite Monster!

***Important Notice***

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post another chapter yesterday! I was really busy and I'm having some writer's block.  
**

**I have a question. What should the creature be? I was thinking either a Charybdis or a Cetus.  
**

**Background on the Charybdis:  
**

In Greek mythology, Charybdis or Kharybdis was once a beautiful naiad and the daughter of Poseidon and Gaia. She takes the form of a huge bladder of a creature whose face is all mouth and whose arms and legs are flippers. She swallows a huge amount of water three times a day before belching it back out again, creating whirlpools. In some variations of the tale, Charybdis is just a large whirlpool rather than a sea monster. Charybdis was very loyal to her father in his endless feud with Zeus; it was she who rode the hungry tides after Poseidon had stirred up a storm, and led them onto the beaches, gobbling up whole villages, submerging fields, drowning forests, claiming them for the sea. She won so much land for her father's kingdom that Zeus became enraged and changed her into a monster.

The myth has Charybdis lying on one side of a narrow channel of water. On the other side of the strait was Scylla, another sea-monster. The two sides of the strait are within an arrow's range of each other, so close that sailors attempting to avoid Charybdis will pass too close to Scylla and vice versa. The idiom 'between Scylla and Charybdis' has therefore come to mean being between two dangers, choosing either of which will bring harm.

Traditionally, the location of Charybdis has been associated with the Strait of Messina off the coast of Sicily and opposite the rock on the Italian mainland identified with Scylla.[1] The vortex there is caused by the meeting of currents but is seldom dangerous.

**(from a website)**

**Background on the Cetus:**

When Cassiopeia boasted that her daughter Andromeda was more beautiful than the Nereids, this invoked the wrath of Poseidon who sent the sea monster Cetus to attack Æthiopia. Upon consulting a wise oracle, Cepheus and Cassiopeia were told to sacrifice Andromeda to Cetus. They had Andromeda chained to a rock near the ocean so that Cetus could devour her. Perseus found Andromeda chained to the rock and learned of her plight. When Cetus emerged from the ocean to devour Andromeda, Perseus managed to slay it. In one version, Perseus drove his sword into Cetus' back. In another version, Perseus used Medusa's head to turn Cetus to stone.

**(from a website)  
**

**Okay tell me which one you want to attack them! Man this is just wrong. lmao. Anyways, tell me which one you want to be in the story in the reviews or you can PM me your vote!**

**KK BYEEEE GUYSSS! 333333**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Annabeth yelled, "Calm down! It's a Cetus. I know how to kill it."

"Well then tell us, smarty pants!" Leo said glancing at the creature, which was a meer 100 feet away.

"Um- well, in Greek Mythology Perseus saved the princess, Andromeda, by killing the Cetus. In some versions Perseus killed the Cetus by using Medusa's head-"

Leo groaned, "Do you think my toolbelt has a Medusa head handy?"

"Let me finish!" Annabeth saiid quickly, "In other versions, Perseus killed the Cetus by stabbing it in the back."

"So one of us stabs it in the back? Easy." Leo smiled.

"Not easy! How are we going to get to its back? By flying?" Annabeth asked.

Jason's mouth curved into a smile, "Yes."

Annabeth facepalmed, "Right. Now here's the plan. Jason navigate the winds for Percy so he gets behind the Cetus. He'll stab it while the rest of us distract it."

Everyone nodded.

"Get ready." Leo ordered.

The Cetus reached the ship and it let out a terrifying noise that sounded somewhat like a roar.

"Go!" Annabeth yelled.

Jason helped Percy fly upwards and get behind the Cetus.

"Hey, how's it going, C-man?" Leo asked.

The Cetus opened its mouth, ready to take a bite out of the ship.

Percy used the waves to move the ship a little further away from the Cetus.

It clamped its mouth down on the ocean and started towards the ship again.

"I can't get a clear shot at his back!" Percy yelled over the churning ocean.

Annabeth bit her lip, "Jason, can you navigate the winds for two people at a time?"

Jason nodded, "What are you thinking?"

"Get me high above the Cetus' head. I'm going to sacrifice myself so Percy can stab him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

"Not at all." She paused, "But its our only chance."

Jason nodded and Annabeth flew up high above the Cetus.

"Hey, you!" Annabeth yelled to the monster.

It looked up, and saw Annabeth. The Cetus licked its lips.

"What are you doing?!" Percy yelled to her.

"Hey, Cetus! Come and eat!" Annabeth yelled.

"No!" Percy yelled as the Cetus lept out of the water, trying to get Annabeth.

Percy flew over to the Cetus' back and raised riptide.

Annabeth was about to be closed into the Cetus' mouth when it dissapeared into a gold powder.

Everyone watched breathlessly as the Cetus' remains blew away with the wind.

Jason made Percy and Annabeth fly back down to the ship.

Annabeth collapsed on the ground, holding her side, "His tooth grazed me...it was sharp."

She removed her hands,revealing two bloody hands and a very bloody shirt.

"'Annabeth!" Percy said kneeling by her.

"Percy..." She said weakly before her vision went black.

* * *

Jason's jaw was clenched as he watched the horizon for monsters.

"Jason, will you calm down?" Piper asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"No." Jason said still watching the horizon.

Piper frowned, "Jason?"

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her, his expression softened.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't want that," He pointed to the blood stain on the main deck, "to happen to you."

She kissed his cheek, "It will be okay."

He nodded and returned his attention to the horizon, and he wouldn't stop untill he was sure they were safe.

* * *

**Hey guys! sryy about my crappy chapter ! Anyways I hope you liked it at least.**

**Umm...see you soon!**

**Love you all! BYEEEEE!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15:**

Annabeth groaned in her sleep. After she had collapsed, Percy had given her some nectar and carried her to bed.

Percy sat on the bed, brushing through her curly hair with his fingers.

She opened her eyes slowly and yawned.

"Good morning, Wise Girl." Percy said smiling.

She stretched and sat up, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Percy pretended to pout and Annabeth smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

She pulled back and her hands moved to her side.

"I gave you some nectar, you should be fine." Percy told her.

"Who changed me out of my shirt?" Annabeth asked teasingly.

Percy blushed, "Piper did."

Annabeth smiled, "I was only messing with you."

Percy got up and lit the oil lamps.

"What time is it?" Annabeth asked.

"4:30?" Percy guessed.

Annabeth gasped, "I've been out that long?"

Percy nodded yawning.

"You should get some sleep. Have you been up this whole time?" Annabeth asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Percy told her.

"C'mon ." She patted the bed next to her.

Percy smiled and climbed into the bed. He layed down and put an arm around her shoulder.

Annabeth rested her head on his chest and slowly, they both fell to sleep.

* * *

Frank steered the ship while Hazel tried to calm down. She was still afraid of sailing.

"Hazel, are you okay?" Frank asked.

She nodded.

"What about that Leo kid?" Frank asked.

Hazel stiffined, "Frank, he looks just like Sammy! I can't deal with seeing him everyday! He makes the flashbacks come faster." Hazel told him.

Leo walked up the stairs, "Hey guys!"

Hazel avoided his eyes, "Hi."

It was 5:00 a.m. and Leo came to check on the ship every other hour, it was driving Hazel to the edge.

Hazel and Frank talked quietly while Leo checked the sails and other ship things.

"I'm going back to sleep, everything is in order." Leo said walking back below decks.

Hazel let out a sigh of relief, "I don't know if I can spend any more time around him."

"It will be okay, Hazel." Frank assured her.

Hazel nodded, she would have to learn to fight the flashbacks harder.

* * *

**Have you noticed the endings of the last three chapters end with 'it will be okay'? Lol. Now there's only one chapter left!**

**For all you hunger games fans, check out my new fanfiction that is the hg in Gale's POV.**

**Then check out Fanged that is an original novel by me!**

**:) Kk love you all... BYEEE!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Author's note: OMG GUYS! We are almost done with this faniction! Once you read this chapter its all ovr! Except I have a sequel coming out to this story! I want you all to read it! It's going to be called 'Life, Love, and Percabeth'. Cheesy, I know, but it will be told in Annabeths POV and Percy's POV. Okay so there's that. Oh! And my story 'Fanged' is no longer on the site because I'm in the process of trying to finish the whole thing so I can see if I can get it published. Anyways, Enjoy Chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15:**

Annabeth gripped the ship's wheel so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Calm down, Annie." Percy told her.

She glared at him, "Never call me that again."

Percy smiled, "Now do you want to hear what Hera said about you or not?"

"Not." Annabeth decided.

"How about I tell you about my dream about you?" Percy asked.

Annabeth loosened her grip on the wheel, "What dream?"

Percy smiled, "Okay, so I was in a white room. I thought there was nothing there, but then I saw you."

Annabeth's heart beat faster, this sounded a lot like her dream.

"Then you turned towards me with a huge smile on your face. Then I ran to you and picked you up, swinging you in a full circle before setting you down. Then you kissed me on the lips, and after what seemed like ages later, you pulled away." Percy said blushing.

"Then I said 'I've been waiting eight months for that.' " and gave you a kiss on the cheek." Annabeth continued.

He looked at her quizzically, "How did you know that?"

Annabeth smiled, "I know _everything,_ Seaweed Brain."

He gave her a look that said, _I want a better explanation. _

Annabeth smiled, "I had the same dream."

Percy was shocked, "You did?"

Annabeth nodded, "What were you going to say to me? At the end of the dream?"

Percy looked down at his shoes, and back at Annabeth.

"If you were about to say I am breaking up with you, I will kill you." Annabeth said with a serious expression on her face.

Percy looked back at her, "Why would I do that? I don't want to be killed by you _or_ your mother."

Annabeth swatted his arm, "What were you going to say?"

Percy stepped closer to Annabeth, "I love you, Wise Girl."

He gave her a long kiss and didn't pull away until he heard someone gagging.

"Annabeth! You heard what I told Jason and Piper! GET A ROOM!" Leo yelled shielding his eyes.

Annabeth laughed, "How about you _go_ to _your _room."

Leo kept covering his eyes, "I'll do that." He went back to his cabin.

Percy blushed while Annabeth laughed, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled and gave her a quick, soft kiss.

"Now what?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Tell me what you remember."

"Umm..." Percy thought a moment, "I remember the night before I dissapeared, our one month anniversary in Paris, I remember that my birthday is August 18th, I am 17 years old, I love Annabeth Chase, Annabeth's mom hates me, and I remember the war with Kronos, oh and Luke's death. I remember that very vividly." Percy shuddered.

Annabeth blushed when he said that he loves her, but then felt the lump in her throat, "Percy..."

Percy remembered that Luke was still a sore spot, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away. She shouldn't feel pity for Luke.

"Oh, my gods! _The Annabeth Chase_ is crying?" Percy said in a mock tone.

Annabeth glared at him, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. I've had a rough eight months."

Percy frowned, "Sorry."

Annabeth nodded, they didn't talk for a while.

Then Percy spoke up, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"Sacrifice yourself." Percy said.

"That's what happens in the story. The princess was sacrificed to the monster and then Perseus saves her."Annabeth explained, "It was the first idea that I got."

Percy nodded, not wanting to ask more.

"Tell me what Hera said." Annabeth said randomly.

"Okay." Percy thought a moment, "She said 'The one who will cause you the most trouble is the one closest to you-the one who hates me the most.' But then I told her that you were the one I _most_ want watching my back."

Annabeth paled, Hera was talking about her quest. About following the Mark of Athena.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled weakly, "You stood up for me?" She played it off.

Percy nodded.

Annabeth couldn't hold in the tears and they streamed down her face.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, more alert.

"What if she's planning to kidnap me and erase all of my memory and make me do something bad?" She asked, lying through her teeth.

"That's not going to happen. I'll be by your side at all times." Percy said.

"But..." She trailed off.

"Shh." Percy gave her a hug and gave her a kiss along her hairline, "It will be okay."

Annabeth nodded although she knew that wasn't true.

Nothing would ever be okay as long as she had to follow_...the_ _Mark of Athena._

* * *

**Hey guys! We are now done with this fanfiction :(. But dont cry! Cuz I'm making a sequel!**_  
_

**It'll be up on here within the next few weeks...I'll tell you when I post it. Anyways...check out my new HG Fanfic if you are a HG fan!  
**

**KK THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! BYEEE  
**


	18. Hey Guys!

**Hey guys! Thank you all for supporting my work, I would give you all hugs if I could!**

**Anyways, the sequel to this fanfiction is now up! There's only the first chapter up there, so go read it and maybe I'l post the second one! **

**KK Read it, please! 3**

**Peace out! **


	19. OMG!

**HEY GUYS! OMG OMG OMG! I just read a sneak preview of chapter 2 of the Mark of Athena and I just read the percabeth reunion! **

**OMFG! I'M CRYING!**

**It's awesome! It's actually pretty close to what i did...Percy gets hurt by Annabeth, they kiss yadda yadda yadda...**

**BUT I CANT WAIT TO SEE THE REST OF THE BOOK ON WEDNESDAY! OKAY GUYS I WON'T BOTHER YOU ANY LONGER! JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS!**

**You can find the sneak peak on facebook! Just search up: The official Demigod Page (For Percy Jackson Fans)**

**Then look at their wall or on their photos! You won't be dissapointed!**

**BYE GUYS!**


End file.
